Raven Darkholme (Earth-12108)
"Who am I? That, my dear, is an excellent question. Though not one easily answered.” Storia L'infanzia e L'Europa Giugno 1864: Nasce da qualche parte in Europa (giorno sconosciuto), in un paesino della campagna inglese, con aspetto umano. La famiglia è composta da contadini e da gente semplice. Si sa poco della sua infanzia (lei stessa se la ricorda poco e non ne parla mai), giusto che la madre era molto concreta e remissiva, mentre il padre era un individuo poco raccomandabile, alcolizzato e probabilmente anche violento. 1876: All'età di dodici anni si manifesta il suo potere mutante. Muta il colore della pelle, dei capelli e degli occhi. L'ultimo caso di "strega" annegata in Inghilterra a quel punto risale al 1863, ma le superstizioni sono ancora forti nella gente semplice dei villaggi. Quando Raven si rende conto della trasformazione, sapendo che se tornasse a casa rischierebbe sicuramente la vita e non riuscendo ancora a controllare i nuovi poteri, scappa di casa. La decisione è aiutata anche dal fatto che i rapporti in famiglia erano già precari. Il mondo si dimostra un insegnante difficile e a volte crudele, ma decisamente efficace: impara infatti a controllare i suoi poteri in poco tempo e a sopravvivere. Si dirige a Londra, approfittando della confusione della grande città per mescolarsi al grande numero di persone senza casa e senza nome. ' 1882': Ormai pratica dei ritmi della città e perfettamente in grado di controllare le sue abilità, Raven decide di uscire dalla categoria di ladri e gente di strada di cui ha fatto parte fino a quel momento. Si compra un modesto appartamento con i soldi che ha rubato nel corso degli anni e assume l'identità di Erik Darkholme, mettendo in piedi una piccola agenzia investigativa come Consulting Detective. L'anno successivo conosce, tramite il suo lavoro, Irene Adler, che la assume per lavorare ad un caso. E' la prima mutante oltre a lei stessa con cui Raven entra in contatto e le due stringono subito una profonda amicizia, che si trasforma ben presto in una relazione a tutti gli effetti. 1884: Irene si ammala e Raven (come Erik Darkholme) la accompagna da uno dei vari dottori presenti a Londra in quel periodo. Caso vuole che il dottore da cui si recano sia Arthur Conan Doyle, all'epoca non ancora Sir. Il medico/scrittore rimarrà molto colpito dal duo. Quando, due anni dopo, uscirà "A Study in Scarlet", Raven si farà grosse risate. 1888: Stanca della visione limitata che la città di Londra le offre, decide di fare i bagagli insieme ad Irene. Attraversano la manica e negli anni successivi si girano bene o male le città principali d'Europa, stabilendosi per un po' più di tempo a Vienna, città natale della famiglia di Irene. E' probabilmente in questo periodo che le due conoscono Giacomo "SAK" Howlett, durante un viaggio in Svizzera. 1910: il clima politico sempre più instabile e le tensioni che si vanno formando in quegli anni convincono il duo a cambiare nuovamente zona. Si imbarcano quindi per l'America. L'America, la separazione e il primo gruppo 1912: Raven e Irene si separano (pacificamente e solo di "strada", fra di loro non ci sono problemi). Irene rimane a New York, mentre Raven inizia a girare anche l'America. 1918: Si stabilisce a Kansas City, Missouri, iniziando a mettere insieme un piccolo gruppo con cui svolge truffe e furti, accumulare altro denaro (che con i vari viaggio quello accumulato in passato è ormai finito). 1922: Raven inizia a pensare più in grande, coltivando anche il desiderio di staccarsi dal piccolo gruppo che si è creata. Convince quindi le persone del suo gruppo a tentare un colpo alla banca centrale, ma li tradisce e se ne va col denaro. 1923: Torna a New York e si ricongiunge con Irene. Qui poi fa cose. Con e senza Irene, torna in Europa, forse si rivede con SAK, non lo so. Si tiene comunque lontana dall'Europa mentre è devastata dalla Seconda Guerra Mondiale. In questi anni, purtroppo, a causa dell'età avanzata, Irene muore. Raven ne resterà segnata profondamente, portando sempre con sé il ricordo della compagna. La Germania 1982: stanca del continuo girovagare, decide di trovare un posto dove sistemarsi. Casualmente le giunge voce che il Barone Wagner, proprietario di un castello nelle Alpi Bavaresi, è in cerca di una moglie. Una tale posizione le offrirebbe non solo una vita agiata e ricca, ma anche una posizione di potere e notevole influenza. Assume l'identità fittizia di Raven Schwarz e fa in modo di incontrarlo. Non le è difficile sedurlo. I due iniziano a frequentarsi. ' 1983': sposa Christian Wagner. 1985: il Barone esprime il desiderio di avere un figlio che possa fargli da erede. Lei accetta, considerando anche che un figlio consoliderebbe ancora di più la relazione. Raven, tuttavia, non rimane incinta e dopo innumerevoli tentativi e analisi il Barone si convince di non essere fertile. In tutto questo lei non si è mai fatta problemi a tradire il marito. Fine 1986: ad un ballo organizzato al castello il Barone introduce Raven ad un suo collega in affari: un uomo di nome Christopher Höllenfeuer (Azazel) proveniente da La Isla des Demonas, Bermuda. Raven ne è immediatamente attratta. Nelle settimane successive i due passano moltissimo tempo insieme, e Raven si prende davvero una sbandata colossale. Si rivelano il loro vero aspetto e finiscono a letto insieme. Raven non lo sa, ma il piano di Azazel è quello di concepire un figlio un lei e poi proseguire per trovare un'altra candidata adatta. I piani del demone subiscono però un arresto quando questi si scopre legato anche sentimentalmente a Raven. ' 1987': All'inizio dell'anno Raven scopre di essere incinta. Quando Azazel lo viene a sapere, decide effettivamente di rimandare i suoi piani a data da destinarsi e rivela a Raven chi è veramente. Lei qualcosa aveva già immaginato, anche se è comunque un'altra storia sentirselo dire. Ma le va bene. I due si organizzano ed uccidono il Barone, facendolo sembrare un incidente. Azazel rimane accanto a Raven mentre questa recita la parte della vedova, mostrandosi a tutta la gente del castello come un appoggio nel momento del bisogno. Novembre: Nasce Kristin Wagner. Il dottore che ha assistito alla nascita fa purtroppo una brutta fine, e la bambina viene tenuta nascosta al pubblico per i primi anni, almeno finché non viene inventato un dispositivo che le alteri l'aspetto. 15 settembre 1988: Raven e Azazel si sposano ufficialmente. 2005: Kristin decide di allontanarsi dalla famiglia (amorevole ma soffocante) e di girare l'Europa. Ai genitori l'idea non piace, ma la lasciano andare. Anche se ogni tanto la curano. In questo periodo Raven e Azazel parlano anche più seriamente di quello che era il piano originario di Azazel e di quello che intende fare ora. New Orleans Con Kristin lontana da casa, i legami che tengono Raven e Azazel legati al Castello Wagner sono decisamente diminuiti. Iniziano quindi ad imbarcarsi sempre più spesso in cosiddetti "viaggi d'affari": si spostano di frequente per l'Europa e occasionalmente anche in altri continenti, con i motivi più disparati. Tra le varie cose, iniziano anche a parlare di un possibile secondo figlio. Kristin decide di iscriversi a teologia. Azazel si imbizzarrisce e le firma l'iscrizione alla scuola ridendo sulla nona di Beethoven. Durante un viaggio all'Isla des Demonas Raven inizia a dimostrare un leggero interesse per il lato "magico" di Azazel e per la magia in generale. Azazel inizia ad insegnargliela. Kristin scopre la vera identità di suo padre e quello che era il suo piano originario. Non la prende particolarmente bene. definire/giocare > 2012: Stanca della vita sempre uguale che conduce in Germania, la coppia decide di trasferirsi definitivamente, ben sapendo che in ogni caso non avrebbero potuto mantenere la copertura per sempre. Attraversano quindi l'Atlantico e si trasferiscono in America. In particolare, dopo un periodo passato a saltare di città in città, decidono di stabilirsi a New Orleans, attratti soprattutto dal sottobosco magico. Azazel inizia ad insegnare a Raven nozioni più difficili di magia nera e conoscono per ovvie ragioni le personalità più importanti del campo, prima fra tutti Marie Laveau ma anche Milly Hellstrom e Jericho Drumm (?). Dopo qualche mese di felice vita nella nuova città, Azazel scompare senza lasciare nessun messaggio. Raven, dopo settimane passate senza notizie, pensa al peggio. Non lo sa, ma Azazel è stato trattenuto nella sua Dimensione per sedare una rivolta. Ritornerà tre mesi e quindici giorni dopo, stanco e ammaccato. In quel periodo, Raven conosce Louis-Antoine (Rogue), col quale stringe un rapporto importante (da definire). Il ritorno del marito è segnato da un'accoglienza turbolenta (gli spara), seguita da una riappacificazione, un secondo matrimonio e la nascita del secondo figlio, Niels Darkholme. Poteri e Abilità Poteri Raven possiede la normale forza e forma fisica di un donna della sua conformazione che esegue abituale esercizio fisico. Può, tuttavia, aumentare temporaneamente e fino a un certo limite i suoi attributi fisici. *'Metamorfosi': può alterare la conformazione delle sue cellule come vuole, e può di conseguenza assumere l’aspetto di chiunque (di qualunque sesso, umanoide o sintezoide, compresi i vestiti) con gradi di precisione variabili (è in grado, per esempio, di riprodurre anche la voce della persona di cui sta assumendo l’aspetto). Chiaramente, più conosce la persona di cui sta assumendo l’aspetto, più la metamorfosi è accurata. ** Guarigione accelerata: può riparare e rigenerare i suoi tessuti ad una velocità superiore a quella umana (non è comunque al livello di un fattore rigenerante, è semplicemente una conseguenza del controllo che ha sulle sue cellule). ** Resistenza a tossine e malattie: le sue abilità la rendono anche molto più resistente agli effetti di malattie e tossine. ** Invecchiamento ritardato: i suoi poteri di metamorfosi hanno rallentato notevolmente gli effetti degenerativi dell’invecchiamento, non si sa fino a che limite. ** Difesa psichica: la sua natura la rende naturalmente (ma parzialmente) resistente alle invasioni telepatiche. * Magia: ha iniziato da poco a studiare la magia nera seguendo gli insegnamenti di suo marito. Non ho idea di che livello raggiungerà. Abilità *'Combattentimento a mani nude': estremamente preparata, padroneggia diverse tecniche, ed è in grado di sostenere dalla semplice rissa da strada ai combattimenti più difficili con esperti di arti marziali. *'Combattimento a mano armata': è in grado di maneggiare praticamente qualunque arma sia attualmente in commercio nel modo più letale possibile. Sa maneggiare sia armi bianche che da fuoco, per quanto preferisca queste ultime. *'Cecchino esperto' *'Attrice e manipolatrice esperta': si è affinata con tempo, è in grado di rigirarsi la gente come vuole. *'Seduttrice': come sopra. *'Spia': ottima conoscenza di operazioni e strategie spionistiche *'Esperta conoscitrice di veleni e sostanze tossiche'. *'Sopravvivenza': è la cosa che sa fare meglio. Troverà sempre un modo. *'Poliglotta': conosce almeno undici lingue. Oltre all’inglese e al tedesco, ha dimostrato di essere fluente in spagnolo, portoghese, francese, farsi e ceco. *'Lettura': ha una cultura molto vasta, tutta da autodidatta. Le piace molto leggere e uno dei suoi autori preferiti è Oscar Wilde. * Affarista: dovendo gestire gli affari del defunto Christian Wagner ha imparato a destreggiarsi anche in quest'ambito. Debolezze *Le sue abilità, per quanto comode, hanno diversi limiti. Pur potendo assumere virtualmente l’aspetto di ogni persona, il suo peso non cambia. Ciò significa che, se assume l’aspetto di un una persona molto più grossa di lei, non avrà lo stesso livello di forza fisica. Non solo, ma può mantenere l’aspetto di una persona molto più grossa di lei per un periodo di tempo limitato per via dello sforzo che le richiede (al contrario, non ha nessun problema a mantenere l’aspetto di una persona della sua corporatura). Per poter replicare esattamente la voce di qualcuno deve sentirlo pronunciare almeno dieci sillabe. Non può chiaramente assumere i poteri delle persone di cui prende l’aspetto. *'Odia guardarsi allo specchio' quando è nella sua vera forma. Su questo punto ci stiamo lavorando. *Non è che sia proprio sanissima, ecco. Alias Tenere conto di tutti gli alias che Mystique ha adoperato nel corso degli anni è impossibile, considerate le sue abilità che utilizza per cambiare volto (e quindi identità) anche più volte in un giorno. Tuttavia ci sono state delle vere e proprie identità fittizie che ha mantenuto per più tempo e che hanno un particolare importanza. Erik Darkholme Nome: Erik Darkholme Alias: Mr. Darkholme Parenti: / Data di nascita: 7 Giugno 1842 Cittadinanza: Inglese, Americana Luogo di nascita: Londra Occhi: Castani Capelli: Castani Altezza: 179 Peso: 80 kg Storia: è l'identità che mantiene dal 1882 al 1888 circa, quando decide di abbandonare le strade e la vita di furti che conduceva a Londra, stabilendosi in un modesto appartamento. Erik Darkholme è un uomo di origini inglesi, nato e cresciuto a Londra in una famiglia medio-borghese che ha aperto un'agenzia investigativa come Consulting Detective. Dal 1883 gira in compagnia di Irene Adler. Baronessa Raven Schwarz-Wagner Nome: Raven Schwarz Alias: Raven Wagner, Baronessa Wagner, Raven Höllenfeuer-Wagner Parenti: Christian Wagner (secondo marito, deceduto), Christopher Höllenfeuer (terzo marito), Kristin Wagner (figlia). Data di nascita: 14 Giugno 1951 Cittadinanza: Tedesca Luogo di nascita: Monaco Occhi: Azzurri Capelli: Castani Altezza: 175 cm Peso: 71 kg Storia: è l'identità che utilizza nel periodo che passa in Germania, dal 1982 in poi. Si presenta nel 1982 al Barone Wagner come Raven Schwarz, una donna di origine tedesca la cui famiglia è emigrata e si è stabilita in America anni prima. Lei è rimasta in Germania col marito, gravemente ammalato, assistendolo fino alla sua morte, avvenuta nel 1979. L'anno dopo, nel 1983, sposa il Barone Christian Wagner. Da quel momento viene conosciuta come Baronessa Raven Wagner. I coniugi vivono in un castello molto grande in Baviera. Diventa Raven Höllenfeuer-Wagner quando il Barone muore e si risposa con Azazel. Angelique LeBleu Nome: Angelique LeBleu Alias: / Parenti: / Data di nascita: 14 Giugno 1982 Cittadinanza: Americana Luogo di nascita: Shreveport, Luisiana, U.S.A. Occhi: Marroni Capelli: Neri Altezza: 173 cm Peso: 70 kg Storia: è l'identità che utilizza quando si trasferisce a New Orleans.'' definire'' Xtf3 p11 2.jpg|Erik Darkholme Jon Hamm.jpeg|Jon Hamm per Erik Darkholme Raven Wagner.png|Raven Wagner olivia wilde.jpeg|Olivia Wilde per Raven Wagner VoodooRaven.jpeg|Angelique LeBleu Raven New O.png|Angelique LeBleu Attrezzatura Armi Viaggia sempre armata, sia di armi bianche che da fuoco. I teschi che ogni tanto ha alla cintura sono pieni di esplosivi. Sobek E' il coccodrillo da guardia che Raven e Azazel hanno nella casa a New Orleans. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10812 ha avuto bene o male lo stesso iter che in 10888. In questo universo Irene Adler è Jim Adler (Moriarty, praticamente). Cazzi vostri. Hanno adottato Gambit invece di Rogue. * In Earth 10888 'è Raven Darkholme. Mercenaria, terrorista, avventuriera. Ha adottato Rogue insieme ad Irene. * In '''Earth 88108 'è Raven Darkholme-Howlett. Ha sposato Logan e hanno un figlio molto frocio. E' suocera di Magneto. Rido.. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 3. * Team Botte. * Nella classificazione Asgardiana è un Topini. * Nella classificazione Suprema è un'Idiota'. * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Serpeverde. * A Westeros sarebbe una '''Stark:' Winter is coming. * Se fosse un animale sarebbe un gatto-tigre (tika). * Ogni tanto, molto raramente, se presa particolarmente bene, fa delle fusa. * Per il diciottesimo compleanno di Kristin le ha regalato un fioretto autentico del diciottesimo secolo. In generale, le ha regalato un sacco di armi nel corso negli anni. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:12108 Personaggi